Ninja Weapon: Trigger
Requirements - Ninja tool weapon Trigger - Gift of the hermit - Yin and Yang chakra nature Using the custom built ninja tool the user focuses the mix of Yin and Yang chakra along with the Nature chakra into the handle of the device. The channeling of the chakra natures into the handle triggers a number of preset designs to activate depending on which the user may choose to independently activate. Each activation has a name and design that consist of the chakra natures giving this weapon a number of unique tools to work with. Scorpion - The Scorpion is a bright yellow edged weapon that appears as a dagger of sorts. It can be shape-shifted at will. There are many variants in the default shape. The Scorpion has an offensive power comparable to the Kogetsu, but has much lower durability, which causes it to crack and break if it clashes multiple times. It is capable of shape-shifting into anything the user desire and its ability to change its shape is determined by the user's own skills and chakra level. Someone with very good chakra control would be able to shape it into a full-body armor. Masao has demonstrated the ability to mold, extend and contract Scorpion quickly much like a whip, and so he is capable of using effectively in mid-range combat as well. Depending on the type, its abilities can differ slightly. Variants of Scorpion Mole Claw - The user produces a blade under his/her foot and drives it into a surface, then changes it shape to make it come out at the desired location for a surprise attack. Branch Blade- The user splits Scorpion in multiple blades inside his/her body and sprouts them from different locations. Mantis- The user extends the Scorpion's range by combining two Scorpions together. Scorpion is the only 1 of all three trigger's that may be used without holding the trigger device directly in there hand giving it a great deal of versatility in combat. Kogetsu - Kogetsu's appearance is akin to that of a katana, with a blade made of Chakra, but without a tsuba (guard). Out of the three Attacker Triggers, Kogetsu boasts the highest offensive power, and it is more durable than Scorpion, making it possible to intercept attacks with it without the blade risking to break. A single swing of Kogetsu can generally break a focused Shield without effort. Unlike most Attacker triggers, Kogetsu cannot shapeshift; however, its blade can be temporarily extended by combining it with the Optional Trigger Senkū and its blade can be freely shapeshifted with the help of Gen'yō, another optional trigger. Optional triggers for Kogetsu Senkū- Senkū's normal appearance is similar to that of a shirasaya (a Katana's sheath). Since the spear form doesn't have a shirasaya, it is possible that it merges with Masao's hilt to form the shaft. When in use, it causes a luminescent slash to be launched from the Senku's tip. Gen'yō- Gen'yō's normal appearance is similar to that of a Sodegarami. Since the Sodegarami doesn't have its U spear head, it is possible that it merges with Masao's blade. When in use, it creates 2 inverted blades on the edge's of the blade. Raygust - Raygust takes on the appearance of a large double-ended saber with a hand guard spawning from the blade itself, also connecting to a shorter blade. The blade and guard are made entirely of chakra, so the blade's size and abilities are dependent on the wielder's capacity and skill for chakra control. The Raygust is much more durable than Scorpion or Kogetsu in exchange for having less offensive and movement ability due to weight. It can change into a shield form that maximizes durability in exchange for little to no offensive ability. The main Optional Trigger used with this weapon is Thruster. It uses chakra to propel the blade like a rocket, allowing for high-speed attacks and limited compensation for Raygust's heft factor. Optional Trigger for Raygust Thruster- Unlike all the other optional triggers of scorpion or Kogetsu the appearance of Raygust does not change when Thruster is actives. Thruster sends out a jet of chakra from four points on the shield of Raygust this can be a small thrust so to ease the burden of its weight on the user or a powerful thrust allowing for it to be thrown at a target to decapitate them or demobilize them. Masao has been seen using this trigger to fly holding the shield or hovering. Thruster also is the only Trigger that can be used on all of the other triggers. Each optional trigger is a extension of already installed into the handle weapon known as Trigger. Rather then being weapons them selfs there simply able to simplify the use of each of the 3 triggers once activated.